


Dragon Challenge Collection

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Gen, Viking shenanigans, dragon bros, hicctooth friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: As a personal challenge to create more, I’m rewatching DreamWorks Dragons and for every episode adding one fanwork to the collection.





	1. Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Riders of Berk, Series one, Episode one  
> ‘How to Start a Dragon Academy’

His dad wants the dragon is cages. Okay, makes sense. They’ve only been doing that for nearly four-hundred years anyway. Nothing new there. 

Hiccup watches his friends and their dragons. Sure it’s sad, and it feels like a huge step backwards, but Stormfly and Hookfang and Meatlug and Barf-and-Belch have all been in cages before. They know that, while they can’t leave and they can’t fly, there is still food and water and their riders will be able to visit. 

Toothless never had that experience. The one time he was caged he’d almost died. Hiccup had been kept from him. Fight or flight panic for a day and a night. 

Hiccup couldn’t do that to him again.  
And thanks to the Gods for his brilliant, genius dragon, he wouldn’t have to.


	2. Sunken Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riders of Berk, Series one, Episode two  
> Viking for Hire

Scribble scribble. I had no inspiration for this one


	3. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riders of Berk, Series one, Episode three  
> Animal House


	4. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riders of Berk, S1 E4  
> Terrible twos

Hiccup feels a bit like an idiot.

 

He knows he’s still learning how to understand Toothless, but looking back, this whole fiasco could have been so easily avoided had he been paying a bit more attention to his friend.

 

Gobber has said to him before that listening is not a trait that runs in his family.

 

Hiccup sighs, runs his hand through his hair and across his face.

“I’m sorry bud. I should have tried harder to pay attention to you. I let myself get too distracted.”

Toothless coos from his bed and gives Hiccup a long, slow blink. Hiccup has been forgiven.

“Thanks bud. I’ll do better next time.”

Hiccup pulls up his blankets and settles down in bed.

“Good night, Toothless. We’ve got another big day a head of us tomorrow.”

 

Hiccup can be a bit of and idiot, sometimes, but he knows that Toothless will always have his back.


	5. Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riders of Berk, S1 E5  
> In Dragons we Trust


End file.
